Diamonds and Pearls
by SapSorrow
Summary: Loki's words drop from his lips, poisonous diamonds and venomous pearls and Thor is helpless to resist. Pure PWP, much abuse of the word "Brother". Extreme Thor/ Loki action. Enjoy. One shot for now may extend to two!


**Diamonds and Pearls**

**1.**

"Fuck me"

The words dropping from the Trickster's lips like a shot of rich liqueur into a glass, pooling into a close tight cup of lust in the pit of his brother's gut. It is hardly poetry, but those lips pulling back from those sounds – the throat opening in a breathy gasp at the outset and then curling around the harsh –ck – and then the eyes closing in an excessive display of offering – it may as well be.

Then those eyes opening slowly, levelling at Thor from across the room, a smile spreading salaciously across Loki's face with just a hint of teeth. He makes it sound almost like a threat. Perhaps it is, his intent brooks so little argument.

Thor blinks twice, the words dropping out of nowhere into the still warmth of a lazy Asgardian afternoon and straight into the centre of him, startling him into a mixture of too much powerful emotion all at once; surprise, confusion, faint mistrust and the deepest want. There is a story he remembers from childhood of a girl who every time she spoke dropped diamonds and pearls from her lips, another who dropped forth only snakes and toads. The snakes that drop from Loki's lips are diamond coated, dripping venomous pearls.

Loki stretches on the chaise–longue, like a yawning cat, for all the world as though it makes no odds to him, when in truth, he has become fixated in the last few seconds by the fact and the need of his brother's attention.

"You know you want to brother" he continues, smiling his way around his words with seditious mischief – "Touch me, taste me, use me, do not stop until I'm screaming your name, let it burn upon my tongue, let it tear me apart from the inside out, hurt me, break me, desecrate me –" Loki sneers around the words, tasting them with his tongue, timing them and weighing them just right to fall one after the other remorselessly onto the kindling he has prepared inside of Thor. It is an easy burn, catching and flaring in seconds and before he knows it Thor has fallen into Loki's words – if not quite yet his hands, crossing the room like a brief yet violent wind, to kneel over Loki's reclining form, holding him down by the wrists so that he cannot put his hands to as much mischief as his mouth, leaning in so close as to be a breath away from a kiss, but Loki twists his lips and shrugs nonchalantly –

"You do know I could twist out of your grasp before you even noticed it don't you?"

Thor glares him down –

"Poisonous wretch, I should stop your insolent tongue –"

Loki twists his head to the side sinuously to avoid Thor's kiss, much as he does not even want to, half smirking, half grimacing at his own capricious self –

"Yes but we both know you won't –" he taunts smugly – "We both know what my words do to you don't we _brother –_" on which word Loki raises a knee with deadly intent to nudge between Thor's leg where his cock aches for hardness. And this, this word is perhaps the most deadly of them all, as Thor pretends with all his might that it diminishes rather than intensifies his arousal. Loki grins, knowingly, watching those frowns battle their away across Thor's countenance.

"Oh you love it" he mocks – "Don't even try to pretend, after all you're really not very good at it. Leave it to me to tell you the lies, I'll tell you them all, everything you wish to hear, I may even tell you that I love you."

This stings at Thor, even though he knows by now how twisted and duplicate Loki's lies can be. He cannot take this as proof of the reverse and he suspects Loki does not even really intend him to. He does not deal well with confusion, even after all the practice he has had and growls in response –

"You little monster –"

Loki snorts –

"Oh _I'm _the monster. Yes that's right, I'm the one who wants to fuck his little brother, who always wants it, who's wanted it since we were children. Yes _I'm _the poisonous one - you're so infected with me your heart is drowning in it –"

"Shut up Loki – I'm warning you –" Thor trembles beneath the strain of his attempt at anger but nothing could pull him away and he could never lie well enough to deny a single one of Loki's words – and as he unintentionally helplessly rocks his hips against him he feels his cock brush his brother's, finding it just as hard as he is.

"Oh brother – you're so easy. You play right into my hands every time. You knew I wanted you just like this didn't you? Angry and hard and ready to hurt me? Oh you _do –" _he taunts at the look Thor tries to pin him with – "You want to hurt me dreadfully, you would wring the life from me if you could have me back afterwards to do it again. You would drive that mighty cock into me to break me over and over again – well _do it _brother, don't hold back – ram it into me like you want to –"

Thor vents a short, frustrated roar, ripping a hand away from Loki's wrists to yank at his belt and release his tortured cock from his trousers, aware that Loki has baited him into this every step of the way but able to do nothing other than fall for that bait completely. Ready to weep for lust he pulls savagely at Loki's clothes, knowing that his brother could help if he wanted to, be out of these trousers and ready for him in a few magical seconds but that he relishes Thor's near- sobbing urgency and the opportunity to tell him what a brute he is being.

" – and a barbarian" he adds – "an incompetent, intellectually stunted, emotionally incontinent philistine with little to no impulse control and –"

"Gods Loki will you SHUT UP!" Thor bellows, finally yanking Loki's trousers to successfully around his ankles and shoving his legs up hard enough to break a mere mortal, not entirely surprised to see that Loki has already prepared himself for entry, the slick shimmer of oil glistening against his skin, and when did he manage _that _without Thor's noticing Thor wonders, half annoyed, half relieved that he will not have to take time or go gently. He growls low in his throat in frustration at how closely Loki has planned this and how foolishly he has slotted himself in with that plan. He squeezes Loki's wrists in one hand hard enough to shiver on the verge of breaking bone, shuddering with pleasure to hear Loki cry out with the pain as he slams his wrist back against the cushion. The cry no sooner uttered then it turns swiftly into a laugh –

"_Told _you" Loki grins, sneering – " I knew you wanted to hurt me – _monster –" _

Thor's fist clenches of its own volition and he hovers _that _close to punching Loki for his smugness and intent and for his own desire, but he punches into him with his cock instead, driving his fist into the cushion right by Loki's head as he rams into him brutally, in one savage thrust driving the smirk from Loki's face and causing him to scream once more in ecstatic pain.

Loki's face contorts with the effort it takes to stop screaming and twist his lips back into a sneer he does not even faintly mean –

"Really –" he spits out through gritted teeth as Thor batters him with his thrusts, pounding into him mercilessly – "Is that all you've got? And I thought you wanted me – can't –" a tear leaks silently from his eye and runs ignored down his face – "Can't even – _feel _it –"

Thor snarls ferociously to hear Loki even dare say it even if it is the most blatant of lies and he surges violently into him in response until his entire length is buried in his brother and Loki is so full he feels close to breaking. Any restraint Thor had been imposing so as to not entirely destroy Loki falls away and he slams into him over and over in wild animal frenzy and Loki's sweet, vile words fall at the wayside, drowned out by his screams, his nails and teeth digging into Thor's shoulder.

"Can you feel me now brother?" Thor snarls, pushing Loki's arching body roughly back down into the furniture that buckles beneath this vicious onslaught. Loki hopes to all the gods that the question is rhetorical for all his great ability to form words has fled now and he whimpers brokenly into Thor's neck in reply, his rock hard cock in Thor's hand telling him how much he loves to be broken like this.

Loki's tight, perfect body, his cock hot and straining in his hand - it is all too much for Thor and he roars as he thrusts into that tight heat one last savage time, spilling his seed into his brother as the chair finally gives out and they crash to the floor. The heat and the fury, almost too much for him, Loki shudders and whines into Thor's ear, Thor stroking his cock almost tenderly now –

"I've got you" he whispers, his own words of magic, the ones he knows will carry Loki with him every time – "I've got you little brother, come for me."

Loki does, screaming curses to the sky, curses to Thor, curses to himself, damning his own traitorous heart for admitting its own needs. In these moments Thor sees his brother stripped bare of any lie and he loves it almost more than his own orgasm. Loki's face at this moment with all masks ripped away. He holds him tight and soft, so that Loki can enjoy that feeling of flying without the fear of falling and when he comes back Loki smiles up at him in sweet dreamy surrender before the mask begins to slip back into place.

"Well" he says, smiling, looking side to side at broken mess of furniture – "this is interesting. However are you going to explain this to father? Sorry father I fucked my little brother so hard I broke the chaise–longue? Can I be there?"

"Shut up Loki" Thor murmurs benignly. He should get it written on a sign he thinks, to save himself the bother of saying it every few minutes – "You did it too."

"I did _not" _Loki feigns affront "I am _sure _you acted entirely of your own volition."

Thor frowns, not entirely certain what this means but unwilling to admit it –

"Loki you're a monster."

"And you're a brute".

They sound almost like terms of endearment. Loki kisses Thor on the nose before pushing him away, Thor's gentle stroke to the back of his neck the last sign of tenderness he will allow.

"Well go on then –" Loki dismisses Thor, princely amongst the rubble – "Be back about your business."

Thor shakes his head at Loki in exasperation but considers himself dismissed and returns to his spot near the fire. Loki watches him surreptitiously, sitting himself up and ignoring all the aches, licking his lips like the cat that got the cream.

The smile he levels at Thor's back is one of pure victory.

_x_

**One shot for now – may turn into a two – shot if enough people like! :-) **


End file.
